


Just Another Saturday Night

by Erisabesu (ErisabesuFic)



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Complex dynamics, Friendship, Gen, Graduate School, Hugs, Humor, Rivalry, Roommates, background Kakashi/Tenzou
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:34:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23489182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErisabesuFic/pseuds/Erisabesu
Summary: "Obito cringed when he heard his roommate’s steps on the stairs outside their flat. So much for his uninterrupted study time–that jerk Bakashi knew that he’d been struggling with his thesis and had promised not to disturb him for the whole weekend."
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi & Uchiha Obito
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Just Another Saturday Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [schweinsty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/schweinsty/gifts).



**“Just Another Saturday Night”**

♦

Obito cringed when he heard his roommate’s steps on the stairs outside their flat. So much for his uninterrupted study time–that jerk Bakashi knew that he’d been struggling with his thesis and had promised not to disturb him for the whole weekend.

Obito sank his face into his hands in defeat, elbows propped on the coffee table in their living room where he’d spread out all his research materials and books and notepads, pencils and sharpener, highlighters, sticky tab markers, and an oversized thermos of cafe au lait to see him through to tomorrow.

He should have known the asshole wouldn’t keep his promise to make himself scarce and quit needling him about being the last in his graduate seminar to finish his first draft. Well _sorry_ , he thought bitterly, not everyone could skip a year, publish _two_ theses in succession, and wind up with a full scholarship to law school in the fall. 

Kakashi didn’t even have to attend classes for the rest of the semester, his grades were already in the bag–lucky bastard. He had no idea how others struggled.

Obito listened to the footsteps stop at the door, and then the doorknob turned, but was locked. The knob then shook repeatedly, almost comically. He looked over, having forgotten he’d locked it after Kakashi had left that morning.

Kakashi knocked, loudly and repeatedly. “Yo! Obito! I know you’re in there.”

“Use your key!” Obito called, annoyed.

“C’mon, open the door!”

“Forget it! I’m studying!” Obito protested, teeth now clenched.

“Obitooooo,” Kakashi intoned, alternately knocking and shaking the doorknob loudly until Obito thought he’d explode.

He let out a roar of frustration, shoved the table forwards and stood up, stomping over to the door. “Okay! Fine!” 

He unlocked the door and swung it open, revealing Kakashi standing casually in the doorway, a cheeky grin on his face. 

“Thanks!” he said, taking off his shoes and pushing past Obito to head for his bedroom, slowing only to survey Obito’s workspace and then chuckle in that annoyingly derogatory way of his.

Obito bristled. “You better not be staying,” he warned, crossing his arms and following him to his bedroom doorway.

Kakashi stripped the t-shirt from his body without preamble. “How’s your thesis?” 

Obito glared. “Not getting written right now, that’s for sure.”

Kakashi laughed, emptying his pockets of wallet, keys, and phone onto the bed before unbuttoning his khakis and leaving them in a heap on the floor. “How much have you gotten done today?”

Obito tsked. “Lots, actually!”

Kakashi met his eyes, one brow raised. Obito’s stomach fluttered in mild panic–he wasn’t a good liar, and he knew it, but still!

“I–I’ll have it done soon, if you really want to know,” Obito continued, cringing a little inside but feeling defensive. Kakashi always made him defensive. “So you can quit pestering me about it.”

Kakashi shrugged, pulling out dark jeans from his dresser and sliding them up his narrow hips. “That’s good if you’re making progress.”. 

Obito stared at him, not sure how to take the comment, or how to respond. Kakashi sniffed his armpit, and reached for his deodorant. He then went to his closet, found a black button-down shirt with black buttons, and put it on, leaving the collar undone and doing a French tuck at the hem. Obito continued to observe Kakashi using mouthwash at his sink, and dabbing a touch of cologne on his skin, familiar with his roommate’s pre-date rituals and finally realizing that Kakashi didn’t intend to stick around after all. 

This made him relax, just a little, and so he left the doorway and sat back down at the coffee table, rearranging the papers and texts before him so he could return to his thesis once the biggest nuisance on earth had departed.

Kakashi’s phone rang, and Obito heard him answer it, voice low and soft in that way it got when he was in a relationship. Must be a new guy. Obito sighed, glad that it meant Kakashi was likely to spend a lot more time out of their flat than when he was single, but it was also a bit lonely to be so obviously single himself, staying at home on a Saturday night to work on his thesis. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d had a date, much less a girlfriend… must have been last semester? Maybe even longer.

Kakashi’s voice came closer, and Obito tensed, moving a few more things around on his table and trying not to eavesdrop. 

Kakashi chuckled into the phone. “You know the place, the one we were talking about? Yes, that’s the one. Go ahead and get us a table, patio if available, and I’ll be there soon,” Kakashi said. Then he laughed, a charming, insufferable laugh. “I know, I’m really sorry I’m late, Tenzou. I just had to pick up something. I’m leaving now, okay? Can’t wait to see you, too. Bye.”

Obito rolled his eyes, and felt like gagging. 

“Obito.”

“What?” Obito snapped, turning towards his roommate. Kakashi had put on a navy blazer, and looked…. Obito frowned. Well, he looked _really_ good. Sexy. Damn him! Freaking genius, idiot, shithead–there weren’t enough names to communicate how unfair it was that Kakashi had to attend the same University, live in the same flat, or that he even existed! 

“Don’t wait up,” Kakashi smirked. “You’ve got the place to yourself, _allllllll_ night, just as you wanted.”

Obito grimaced. “So you’re bragging, now? Gee, thanks.”

Kakashi grinned, opening the coat closet. “Didn’t you tell me you wanted the place to yourself?”

“Of course!” Obito sighed in frustration. “Who could possibly get anything done with you around?”

Kakashi reached into the pocket of the jacket he’d worn yesterday, pulled out a box of condoms, and opened it right there on the kitchen table. Obito’s eyes widened as Kakashi pulled out a long string of condoms, and tore off three, then tucked them neatly into the inside pocket of his blazer. He started to put the box back where it came from, thought better of it, and took out one more condom which he put into the back pocket of his jeans.

Satisfied, Kakashi checked for his wallet and keys, held up a small tube of something that he tucked back into another pocket, and then padded over towards Obito in his clean socks. “Anyways, good luck with your studying.”

“Hah,” Obito waved him off. “Just hurry up and get out of here so I can do my work, Bakashi!”

“Hmmm,” Kakashi said, hands on his hips, considering. “You seem a little tense. Are you sure you’re really going to do your best work like this?”

“What?” Obito swiveled on the floor to face him. “Of course I’m tense! I was working and you interrupted me, I was in a good groove and everything–” He stopped, alarmed that Kakashi had started walking straight towards him. “Wait, wait–”

Kakashi knelt beside him, invading his space, then sat on the floor and put his arms around Obito’s shoulders in a sideways grip of some sort. Obito stiffened in shock.

“Wait–w-w-w-what are you doing?” he squawked, Kakashi’s body pinning his arms at his sides. When Kakashi’s fingers laced together on his bicep, trapping him completely, Obito began to tremble.

“Shhhhhhhh,” Kakashi whispered, hugging him tight, and rocking them just a bit from side to side. “Relax.”

Obito opened and closed his mouth, silently screaming–this was–what was this? He couldn’t look at him. What was happening? Bakashi had a boyfriend! And, and, he wasn’t gay! They were just friends! Friends! What the–

“Relaaaaax,” Kakashi repeated, this time making it more of an order. 

“How can I?” Obito wailed, struggling against him. “You’re too close!”

“Shhhhhhh,” Kakashi said, squeezing his arms tightly, and cuddling against him. “Just let it happen….”

“Let _what_ happen?” Obito shouted, seriously worried.

“Obitoooooo,” Kakashi sighed, disappointment in his tone, still rocking them gently. “It’s just a hug, for my friend who is struggling so hard. You can do it, Obito. Relax, hmmm?”

“I–” Obito didn’t know what to say. Kakashi was–encouraging him?

“Shhhhhhhh,” Kakashi whispered. 

Obito closed his mouth. And then scrunched his eyes closed. _Trying_.

Kakashi continued his steady motion, and Obito slowly allowed his body to relax into the hug. It felt…. Surprisingly nice. A bro hug. They’d never done a bro hug before. Just bros. Nice and calming. Like their friendship–or whatever they’d call this complicated and irritating dynamic–was knitting together more snugly with each passing moment, like a sweater.

“Don’t give up, Obito,” Kakashi whispered. “You got this.”

Hearing that, Obito felt something in his chest uncoil a bit, and he let out a long sigh. Kakashi was a jackass, and an utter asshole, but right now there wasn’t a hint of anything snarky or misleading. It was weird, but the longer Obito was hugged, the more he wanted to hug Kakashi back, whatever the reason. It was strange. Kakashi was strange. _He_ was strange. Still he tentatively flexed his arms and turned his upper body towards his roommate. 

Kakashi read the signals and loosened his hold enough so that Obito could shift his arms around Kakashi’s body, like you’d hug a grandmother or a nephew, chins resting on each other’s shoulders. Kakashi started patting Obito on the back of his head, which made him frown a bit, feeling childish, but he couldn’t deny that it felt nice. He huffed and decided not to complain. 

Kakashi chuckled. “Feeling better?”

Obito nodded. This put his nose closer to Kakashi’s neck, where he could inhale Kakashi’s scent. “You smell good.”

“Thanks,” Kakashi replied.

“What cologne is it?”

“Why, want to borrow it?”

“No!” Obito said, thumping Kakashi on the back. “I was just wondering. Sheesh.”

Kakashi chuckled. “Let me know if you change your mind.”

“I’ll get my own, thanks,” said Obito, rolling his eyes. It smelled good but not _that_ good.

“You ready to get back to work?” Kakashi asked.

“I suppose,” Obito replied. 

Kakashi gave him one last squeeze, and then the hug was over, and Kakashi got to his feet. “I hope you make good progress with your thesis, Obito.”

“Thanks,” Obito said, a half-smile on his face. “I hope you have a good… er… enjoy your… um….” 

Obito faltered, unable to think of anything but the condoms Kakashi had stashed for the evening, and his roommate’s utter confidence that he wouldn’t be home that night. Obito flushed crimson.

Kakashi leered, patting his blazer pocket. “Oh, I’ll be enjoying myself immensely.”

Obito rolled his eyes and shooed him towards the door. “So get out of here! He’s waiting for you, right? That’s so rude.”

Kakashi grinned, sliding his feet into his nicest shoes. “It’s fine, he’ll wait for me as long as it takes. And I’ll be sure to reward him… appropriately.”

“Ugh,” Obito made a gagging noise and gesture. “You’re _horrible_ , Bakashi! Why does anyone date you?” 

“See you late tomorrow, or maybe Monday, or Tuesday…” Kakashi leered again, then gave a cheerful wave and left the flat, locking the door behind him.

“ _Honestly,_ that guy,” Obito sighed. 

But the half smile still twitched on Obito’s lips, and when he settled back into his thesis writing space, he felt his neck and shoulders were looser, and some kind of fond feeling had spread throughout him. 

Obito also felt about a thousand percent more optimistic about getting his thesis done, and so he drank some of his coffee, flipped to a fresh page in his notepad, and settled in.

—

Ω

**Author's Note:**

> Received the prompt "Kakashi + platonic hug" from the amazing Schweinsty, and this spontaneous fic happened. :D
> 
> Find me on twitter! @erisabesu3


End file.
